Wearable, portable and/or mobile computer devices and terminals are used for a wide variety of tasks. Such portable computers allow a worker using them to have mobility, while providing them with desirable computing and data-processing functions. Furthermore, various portable computers provide a communication link to a larger, more centralized computer system and are being implemented for an ever-increasing number of worker and communication tasks.
One illustrative example of a specific use for a wearable or portable computer is voice-directed or voice-assisted work, although the invention will have applicability with a wide variety of uses as will be understood by a person of ordinary skill in the art. Centralized work management systems involve a combination of a central computer system for the work management and data management and storage, a plurality of portable computers that interface with the central system, and the workers and other people who use and interface with the portable computers and central system.
To provide an interface between the central system and the users, the portable computers are worn and used by the users as they complete their numerous tasks. In a voice-based system, the portable computers obtain information directly from the central system and translate the information into voice or text commands for the users. Through wireless links, the commands to the users and responses from the users are communicated between the system and the portable computers. To communicate in a voice-based system, for example, the user wears a headset, which is coupled to their wearable computer. Through the headset, the users are able to receive voice instructions, ask questions, report the progress of their tasks, report working conditions, and provide and capture other data.
In addition to headsets, other peripheral devices are often coupled to the portable computers depending upon the tasks to be performed. For example, bar code readers, RFID readers, and other scanners may be utilized alone or in combination with a headset to communicate back and forth in the system. Although the example of a voice-based system is set forth for illustration, the invention has applicability beyond voice-based applications.
The peripheral devices, such as headsets, are often attached to a portable computer with a cord. For a headset, the cord extends generally from the computer (typically worn on a belt or at the waist area of a user) to the head of the user where the headset is located. With other peripheral devices, such as scanners or readers, the cord may extend from the portable computer at the waist to the hand of the user. As may be appreciated, the users are often moving rapidly around their work area or facility and are in some cases maybe jumping on and off of equipment, such as forklifts, pallet loaders, and other equipment. Therefore, there is always a possibility for a cord to get caught on some object. When this occurs, the cord will tend to want to separate either from the attachment point with the peripheral device or from the attachment point with the portable computer. Generally, the cords are permanently attached to the peripheral, such as a headset, and each user maintains their own headset (e.g. for individual responsibility and/or hygiene purposes). The cords are then plugged into the portable computers. Therefore, the separation will generally occur at the plug or socket of the portable computer.
Attempts have been made to appropriately handle a snagged cord and cord separation. However, there are competing issues that must be addressed. When the cord plug is strongly secured to the portable computer socket, a snagged cord may actually pull the socket out of the computer housing or otherwise damage the socket and computer. This may render the computer inoperable and require repair or replacement. However, strengthening the anchoring point at the socket may lead to the cords actually pulling away from their attachment to the peripheral device, thus damaging the peripheral device.
One example of an attempt to balance and otherwise address these issues is provided in the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,911, which is owned by the assignee of the current application. However, it is still desirable to further improve upon the connector of the '911 patent. It is also desirable to address separation issues between devices connected by a cord regardless of what direction the break-away or pulling force is applied to the cord and with respect to the plug and socket. It is further desirable to improve the robustness of a connector and cord arrangement for use in dynamic environments where the cords may be pulled and stressed on a somewhat regular basis.